


lips

by rynsngyl



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, and accident that turns into something better, hangyul best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: yohan's love story doesn't go kiss kiss fall in love; rather, he falls on top of his crush and gets an accidental kiss.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	lips

**Author's Note:**

> i love seunghan yes i do

“oh god hangyul he’s _here,_ ” yohan whispers, a little too loudly to be frank, and yet he still continues to gush about his crush, who walks confidently into the cafe. 

yes, han seungwoo is cool, but hangyul really doesn’t understand why yohan looks seconds away from combusting as the senior approaches the counter, passing by their table with his stylish outfits and tall stature as he chats with a couple of his friends.

there’s a heavy slap to his shoulder as yohan keeps his eyes on seungwoo and giggles. “gyul he’s so _hot._ ” 

the slaps and the giggles are nervous habits that hangyul’s become quite familiar with over the years of being yohan’s best friend, but yohan’s still an athlete, so his arm _really_ hurts.

and in true best friend nature, hangyul isn’t going to let yohan just sit here and pine over seungwoo from afar like he’s been doing for the last year and a half ever since he first tripped in front of the senior and literally _fell_ in love. 

he’s going to make something _happen._

with careful eyes, hangyul waits until seungwoo and his friends finish ordering their drinks and head back their way, presumably to get their own table.

“yohan,” he says, amusedly looking over the way yohan’s eyes are glued to seungwoo. “can you get me another straw? i think this one is broken.”

luckily yohan’s coherent enough (though he’s still staring at seungwoo with hearts in his eyes) to stand up and fumble his way out of his seat.

just as his best friend steps past hangyul’s seat, he sticks a foot out, pretty proud that after long years of being a playground prankster in his yout, his tripping aim is impeccable.

yohan’s ankle hits his, and he falls right into the arms of han seungwoo, who instinctively puts his arms out to catch yohan.

and hangyul feels no damn remorse for what he’s done, because if it takes yohan tripping in front of seungwoo again for love to happen, then hangyul will gladly trip yohan for all he’s worth.

right as he turns around to admire his handiwork, he witnesses the way yohan and seungwoo’s heads collide, and to his pleasure, they accidentally kiss.

everything happens in a second, too quick for everybody else to really see or process what’s just happened until seungwoo finally steadies yohan on his feet, giving the athlete the time to collect himself.

yohan stands there, eyes wide and fingers on his lips, when he realizes that he’s just accidentally kissed his crush in a cafe and in front of everyone.

so he does what he does best when he’s panicked: freak out and speak at a mile a minute, cheeks flushed and head already dropping into a bow of apology.

“ _oh my god im so sorry for accidentally kissing you sunbaenim i‒”_

“i’m not sorry,” seungwoo says, looking as unbothered as ever, as he smiles at yohan. 

the younger freezes. _“_ excuse me, _what?_ ”

“i said i’m not sorry,” he repeats, and yohan’s eyes grow even wider than possible. “why would i be sorry kissing someone as good looking as you?”

yes, yohan’s fully malfunctioning right now, unable to comprehend the sheer gravity of seungwoo’s words. 

han seungwoo thinks that _he’s_ good looking? not to mention, it sounds a little like his crush is sort of hitting on him too, which he thinks is absolutely, downright _impossible._

“you must be joking, sunbaenim,” yohan hurriedly says, breathy almost as if he’s laughing from the sheer disbelief, looking like a deer caught in headlights under seungwoo’s gaze.

the handsome senior raises an eyebrow, as if he’s amused. “i’m not joking. i objectively think you’re really attractive.”

oh.

that seems like a good sign in yohan’s mind, though the reaffirmation of seungwoo’s words turns yohan’s cheeks a burning red, and he thinks he probably looks like a tomato.

“and you’re also really cute when you’re embarrassed,” seungwoo comments. “but i want to ask if you’d like to sit down with me and we can get to know each other.”

_oh_. 

now if accidentally kissing his crush sends yohan’s mind into overdrive, being asked out by his crush is a completely different story. he’s probably trembling, as in seconds away from either panic escaping as a yohan usually does, or just saying nothing because his mind has imploded.

but words are hard, and yohan can only choke out a little strangled noise that sounds suspiciously panicked. 

“so is that a yes or a no?”

that one question bings yohan back to life, and he shocks seungwoo with just how suddenly eager his voice comes out. 

“yes! yes!” and then he takes a deep breath, because he's an adult and he's a _cool_ guy that han seungwoo is interested in. “i mean, _i’d love that.”_

seungwoo gestures at yohan to come along with him to his table, and yohan follows, taking quick steps to catch up with his crush and now, possible date.

from somewhere behind him, hangyul makes a pleased sound at the sight of being ditched, and continues to sip out of a straw that’s _definitely_ not broken.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to comment!


End file.
